A sailors death, a womens rebirth
by Messiah of lost souls
Summary: Serena centric.all the criticism and fighting can get too much.When theres a way out would you take it?


A Sailors Death, A Womens Rebirth. 

A soft wind blew billowing the golden hair around the lone figure, a soft raing falling from the grey clouds that smeard the sky mixed with crystel tears running down the ivory cheeks of the maiden who stood atop a cliff the sun setting casting a gold, peach and pink glow eveywhere.The fuke rippled in the wind, Serena closed her eyes a shimmering tear rolling down her cheek and the rain comferted her, Serena reopend her dark ocean blue eyes that showed death and wisdom far beyond her years and flashes of what happend raced through her mind.  
FLASHBACK Serena panted running as fast as her feet would take her the of her boots clicking on the ground and she reached the parl and found the demons launching attacks at her frineds and bodies litterd the ground there eyes lifeless all there energy and star seeds gone.  
END FLASHBACK

A soft whimpering sob escpaed the lips of crimson silk and the waves below crashed agaisnt the cliff side and tears rolled down soft cheeks and her staff was held in her hand softly the bottem against the floor, Serena could could hear there crys for her name but of the flashbacks came.  
FLASHBACK Serena as sailor moon ran forward and gasped seing her scouts state and threw off a demon attack heading for Darien and checked over him but he pushed her away and she looked jurt but turned to more important matters at hand, it didn't help fresh sore wounds from a fight the night before without her friends there to help or know slowed her moves.Serena sent a whirlwind attack at two demons slicing them to pieces leaving 4 remianing who snarled her scouts wounded and bruises on the floor,these were strong demons like last night.  
END FLASHBACK

They were getting closer there crys desperate and pleading whole the rain softly patted agaisnt the ground and the moon let more tears fall as mroe flashbacks continued with no mercy to attack her.  
FLASHBACK

Serena was thrown back into a tree hitting a wound and winced while standing up and protected her scouts holding her staff which softly started to glow,"moonlight strike!"Serena yelled and light consumed the park and the demons were dust the scouts helping each other up and turned angry eyes to Serena."What took you so long did you wait for us to be beaten to a bloody pulp before jumping in"Raye yelled"no of course no"Serena defended her self."Serena your future queen and our leader you need to be responsable and stop acting like a ditzy crybaby or you'll get us and yourself killed"Mina said and Serena looked.They said more things and Serena took them each one shredding at her very heart and soul but she would not let the tears fall infront of them,not even when her eyes with a fury burnd as she held them back."I'm sorry Serena but there you need shaope up into material crystel tokyo's era is nearly among us and were not even engaged"Darien said and that on realy hurt.Serena looked and took in mostly saying it was her desteny to be queen to rule and protect the innocent,Serena looked at them,but what if she didn't want that anymore to the stars she loved Darien but she never felt herself.Not the bubbly teenger,the women she turned into when she started fighting,even though the scouts didn't notice or did Lune but Serena really did.Her grades were near Amys levels and everything,but she didn't feel lik she belonged, she loved Darien and the girls so much.It's just being champion of love and justice sailor moon did not feel like it fit her anymore,mabye it was time she took her fate and desteny that was laid ahead of her and threw it to the depths of the sea.Becuse like Pluto said,the only one not present and who realised there princess was differant now no longer serenaty of the white moon kingdom or future,fate and desteny are not fully written in stone even if they are who says you can not breack that stone.Serena was brought out of her thoughts by a hand meeting the flesh of her face making her head snap to the side and Serena and saw Raye just as shocked as she was looking at her hand."Serena I..."Raye started but Serena stopped her,"no don't apolagise,your all right i'm not the perfect leader but not for the reasons you say.there my own personal ones which is why i have decided to quit"Serena said."Serena please we're sorry we were fumed by the demons kicking our butts we didn't mean any of it"Haruka said and Serena gave her a small smile her vision blurry with tears."Yes you did but thats not why i decided this, god knows i love you all...but this is no longer me,I've tired but that is a false image that i can hide behinde so not to face the real world.but it's time i did"Serena said softly.All of them looked as Serena gave her broach to Raye yet her transformation stayed to give her her final honer and they looked as she vanished and stood there frozen before rushing to look for her.She coudn't leave them,no.  
END FLASHBACK

Serena had held the transformation for what she was going to do next and turned round her hair blowing around her, her tears all used up and she let the staff drop and smiled just as the scouts cmae uptp the cluff and looked at her and she smiled them a good bye.Serena then held out her arms falling back her hair billowing out infront of her and the scouts and Darien ran to the edge and looked as she met the crashing waves and the fighter sailor moon would lay beneath the sea while the powerful women Serena would be reborn somewhere else.


End file.
